


Was that a short joke?

by Firebird_18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: So Emily, Beca and Chloe always seem to meet at red carpets and Emily always jokingly says 'oh I'm here with my parents'. It's all fun and games until some new guy brings up Beca's height in an odd way.





	Was that a short joke?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this came to me randomly while I was on the bus.
> 
> First fanfic I've written in months so be gentle guys.
> 
> Also who's looking forward to PP3? I know I am :P
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

It’d always been a running joke while they were prepping for World’s; Beca and Chloe were so totally Emily’s aca-parents. It was just a thing that they always said. Then they actually started dating and it got worse; Emily finally picked up on it. Every time Beca and Chloe would squabble of a set list or something ridiculous, Emily would roll her eyes and intervene with “Mom’s no fighting in front of me.” Or something similar. It was a regular occurrence in the Bella house.

Then of course Beca started moving up in the world of music and Chloe followed not short behind her by signing a record deal with Beca’s boss when he heard her singing one day as she picked up Beca from work. They both rose to almost the top of their game and Emily was not far behind them. Ever since World’s and their debut of _Flashlight_ , producers and companies wanted to get their hands on Emily Junk. Of course this meant that Beca, Chloe and Emily were always at the same award shows and premiers. So, naturally, the running joke of the aca-parents continued.

The press picked up on it quick and Chloe was eager to tell the story from their college days and how it just kind of stuck even before her and Beca started dating. Then Beca proposed to Chloe and it all got worse, well, funnier, because they about to be more accurate to the whole parents thing. Beca and Chloe went from being the power couple of LA to the aca-parents to superstar Emily Junk. Had they just dropped it when Beca and Chloe graduated they could’ve avoided everything that was about to happen.

It was the Grammy’s. Emily was nominated for her latest song _Most Girls_ and Beca naturally turned up with Chloe on her arm and smile on both their faces. The red carpet was bright, the flashes of cameras even brighter and the questions never ending. It was almost second nature for Emily to answer the question of ‘who are you here with tonight?’ with:

“I’m here with my parents.” Emily answered with a charming smile. Beca suddenly appeared at Emily’s elbow.

“Sorry, Chlo really wanted to meet Snoop Dogg.” Beca muttered, the reporter and Emily laughed and Beca smiled.

“This must be your younger sister.” He said. Emily froze, wide eyed and panicked. Beca narrowed her eyes and stepped up to the reporter.

“Number one; I’m engaged so stop hitting on me. Number two; I’m offended you don’t recognise me. Number three; was that a short joke?!” Beca listed them off on her fingers, her face going from annoyed to offended to pissed off all in the space of about ten seconds. The reporter stumbled over his words and Beca scowled as Emily unfroze.

“This is my aca-mom, Beca Mitchell. You know, the new owner of California’s Heatwave office.” Emily explained to the terrified reporter.

“So sorry, I’m new.” He muttered. Beca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. And to add insult to injury this guy clearly didn’t know who Beca was well enough.

“Emily, you said you were here with your parents. Obviously I’ve met mom, where’s dad?” He asked with a smile to try and cover up the fear in his voice. Beca just smirked and almost took another step forward and land a punch on this guy's jaw but a hand landed on her lower back.

“Emily may not have an aca-dad but that doesn’t mean that Beca doesn’t call me daddy sometimes.” Chloe said with a grin. Emily choked on a laugh and Beca’s eyes bugged out as she blushed a deep red.

“Chloe! Holy shit!” She hissed. Chloe barely batted an eyelid.

“So did I miss anything?” Chloe asked, ignoring Emily’s snorts and Beca’s glare. That seemed to be enough to snap Beca’s attention back to the reporter who was staring with his jaw hanging somewhere near the floor.

“Oh nothing, just me about to hit this guy.” She snarled gently.

"Babe what have I said about hitting people?” She chided. Beca sighed.

“Not to do it.” She mumbled automatically. Chloe placed a short, yet sweet, kiss on Beca’s lips before turning to the reporter.

“She’s always been a bit feisty.” Chloe said apologetically. The reporter swallowed and nodded. Chloe turned to Emily. “I’m going to take grumpy pants here further along to meet the rest of the Bellas. You okay here?” Emily nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys later.” She replied with a grin. Chloe leaned past Beca and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca’s waist and steered her away from where she was glaring daggers at the reporter.

“What the hell did he say?” Chloe murmured in her ear, to avoid being overheard on the bustling red carpet.

“He called me short and assumed I was straight.” Beca seethed, still scowling.

“Babe smile, you’re on camera.” Chloe pulled her closer and captured Beca’s lips in a slow kiss. By the time Chloe pulled back Beca was smiling dopily and the crowds were literally going crazy. They were almost at the end of the carpet and they could see the other Bella’s at the end, waving or catcalling them or just smirking.

“Can’t believe you just told TMZ that I call you daddy.” Beca muttered. Chloe shrugged.

“Why are you so caught up on that?” She asked breezily.

“Because it’s not true!” Beca yelped. Chloe laughed.

“Fair enough then.” She conceded as they met the Bella’s.

The girls all grinned at the couple they had watched painfully for four years as they lived thinking the other didn’t like them. Oblivious idiots they were.

“We miss anything exciting out there?” Stacie asked. Beca shrugged.

“Not really.” She replied. Emily popped up behind them and grinned mischievously.

“I have never had so much fun on a red carpet before.” She cackled. Stacie looked at Beca who winced.

“What we miss Legacy?” Fat Amy asked. Emily wormed her way in between Chloe and Beca and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

“Beca got called short, assumed to be straight and then Chloe busts in talking about Beca calling her daddy and the poor reporter almost had a fit.” Emily summed up with a grin.

“I’d like to point out that the daddy thing is untrue.” Beca said, raising her hand slightly. The Bella’s were bent over from laughter and Beca was fairly sure that Fat Amy was crying with laughter.

Emily snickered and Chloe pushed her out the way to wrap Beca up in a tight hug.

“Don’t worry babe, it won’t be that bad.” She reassured her unconvincingly.

“Well I for one have never wanted to know that much about my aca-parents sex life, true or not.” Emily said once they had vaguely calmed down. “So who’s up for some good old award style partying?” She asked with a grin. The Bella’s whooped and all disappeared from the carpet leaving Beca and Chloe outside.

“I hate you so much right now.” Beca muttered. Chloe leant down and kissed her thoroughly, not leaving any room to think straight, let alone breath. She pulled away when Beca started getting slightly too handsy for the red carpet.

“No you don’t.” She said breathlessly. Beca sighed and bit her lip.

“No I don’t.” She admitted. “You better make it up to me later for that whole daddy thing though.” Chloe smirked and tugged her inside before placing a nip to her ear.

“Oh I plan to, don’t worry.” She whispered before turning to meet Aubrey properly while Beca begged the gods to make this show be over faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks for reading and I hope ya liked it :)
> 
> Don't forget; comments, kudos are always welcome
> 
> Also come find me on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
